Display apparatuses that display images such as still images and moving images have been widely used in a television, a personal computer, a tablet terminal, a smartphone, a digital signage, and the like.
In order to display a large image, there has also been proposed a large screen system in which a plurality of display panels are planarly arranged to form a large display screen.
However, in the display apparatus and the display system in the past, a shape and a size of a display screen are determined in advance. The shape and the size cannot be changed. In the case of the large screen system formed by arranging the plurality of display panels, a shape and a size of a screen once constructed cannot be changed.